


The CEO of Compton - Monsta X Fanfiction

by smoshyphantrash



Series: The Pimp of Playa Vista Series [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Business, CEO, Family Secrets, Other, Prostitution, Sequel, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Sariyah Lee has always been on the fast track to life. A teen mother and now a bustling businesswoman. Correction, chief executive officer. But when her father’s mental health starts to take a toll on him, can she balance the business her stepfather left behind and taking care of her family as well?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: The Pimp of Playa Vista Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980373
Kudos: 2





	1. Legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO THE PIMP OF PLAYA VISTA IS HERE!
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers for all of my stories. You guys don’t know how much you mean to me. It’s been over a year since POPV ended and over two year since Man started and now, it’s starting to come to an end. It’s been a hot minute since Escape/Restart as well. Can’t forget Blurry Polaroids and Soulmates. Prisma is a WIP too. I’m excited for all of my stories and I hope you all enjoy them!

Being the CEO of a business was hard. Harder if you were only 23 years old. But, I was left this business, I didn't want it to go to shit.

They told me I wouldn't make it, being a younger college student, graduating at the age of 21, having a five year old baby boy by age 23, taking care of my father as well, who was age 42. It was really a lot and people thought I'd have killed myself by now. If I did that, Elijah would be without a mother, my father would be without a daughter, husband OR wife, and would probably kill himself too. That's why I take care of him now.

I know everything, and I understand it all. My father tried his best with me, he really did. After Kihyun died, he was no good. But Kihyun saw me through a lot more than he expected. He didn't expect to see me to my graduation, and when he knew I was going into business management, he was so happy. It only motivated me to succeed when he died. Kihyun made my dad so happy... the happiest I could imagine he could be.

Uncle Kyun and Uncle Shownu were handling Kyun's declining health as well as I guess they could have. It'd been a lot, watching them deal with constant hospital visits, Kyun losing touch with his reality. They were always sad.

I had a day off, something rare for me. I let my right hand man take over. I woke up, checking on Elijah before heading to my father's room. "Daddy?" I asked softly, careful to not completely scare him awake. But everyone knew by now that he wasn't ever asleep. Just resting. I walked in to see him just laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, still wearing clothes from three days ago. "Good morning, Daddy..." I walked in, turning on his bedroom light. His room had darkening curtains that he hadn't taken down since Kihyun died. He would get terrible migraines as he got worse and he couldn't take the sunlight. Now, my dad can't take the sunlight. It's not sunny without Kihyun. "I have a day off, we gotta go get things for Elijah... He's gonna be starting kindergarten... Don't you wanna help him?"

Dad just shrugged. "Yeah," He croaked. 

"Let's get to the shower then. Come on, Dad." I pulled him up out of bed, pushing him to the bathroom.

I started the shower for him and helped clear out the shower of anything sharp. Hopefully, I could leave him to shower by himself. My phone rang out. Uncle Jooheon said he had a day off as well. I told him my plans in hope that he could help me with my dad. He said he was on the way. Great.

I remember the day Kihyun died. My dad was never the same. He told me everything about his life before, when I was born and so on and so forth. I always knew Kihyun wasn't my biological father, I would've never guessed how he came to be my other parent.

Kihyun was honestly one of my best friends. He was more like a friend than a father. I missed him a lot too, but I also worried for my father for even falling in love with him.

"Daddy, I know losing Kihyun hurts..." I walked him into my house, Elijah at his godmother's house.

My father just sat down on my couch, trying to stop crying. "I'm just glad he made it to your college graduation, baby girl... we never did know how much time you had left." He took a short pause before beginning again. "It's time you know things about me, Sweetheart... I've done things I'm not proud of, Sariyah."

I sat next to him, holding his hand. "I know." I thought the extent of the awful things he'd done was only what he did to lose me when I was like five.

"No," he said. "Honey, you don't know... When your mother died, I was in the worst place. You were my life and I had to make it for you, but it was so hard... And Jae knew that, but I wouldn't ever accept his help. So, I decided to resort to... dirty money, per se." I furrowed my eyebrows, paying attention to his words and his mannerisms. He was shaking, hard. "I... I was a prostitute." I felt my heart just drop. Hearing that about my father hurt in a way I didn't know could hurt. I had a few friends who fell into rings like that, and one of them, no one could save. She died young, at 17. My best friend and I couldn't help her. "The ring master, his name was Brian... and the ring leader apprentice..." His breathing stalled a bit, I thought he died for a few seconds. He wasn't moving or breathing or even blinking. "Kihyun... he was a pimp too." It felt like not only Kihyun died, but everything I thought Kihyun was. "He wasn't a bad man, especially when he got us all out... He died because of how weak his immune system became. He had an STD, a death sentence."

I shook my head, tears starting to fall. "Daddy, please tell me you're clean." I was worried to watch my father die slowly just like Kihyun.

"No," he sighed. "Out of seven heavily involved people of the ring, four of us got it. Jooheon, Taeyong and I were some how saved from it. Kihyun, Brian, Hyungwon and Changkyun ended up with it. Kihyun gave up everything to get us out. His body, his soul, his heart... his life. He let Brian take it all. And in return, Kihyun gave him a death sentence he couldn't counter plea. He wasn't a bad man, just in a bad place. When I met him, I thought he was the spawn of Satan. But, he was dealing with breaking up with his baby's mother, he was dealing with the death of his first and only born son. He was dealing with a lot. But he realized he couldn't make it awful on everyone else. He did save us."

I shrugged. "He hurt you and you still fell for him?" I asked.

Daddy shook his head. "Riyah, I wouldn't even have you if it weren't for him. This conversation would not be a thing. He hurt me, yes. But I was hurt more by Wonho walking out on us, after he swore he was dedicated to not only me, but my daughter. I was hurt more by watching Jae take you away from me, treating me as if I was the worst father in earth. I was hurt more by your mother ki-" I had to cut him off.

"Anyway," I sighed. "How could you fall for him? And why'd you decide to tell me this?" I just couldn't comprehend.

Dad shrugged softly. "Not only did you deserve to know, but you needed to know that Kihyun lived for us. Everything he did, he put his life into getting you safe, keeping you and me together, and setting us up for success when he was gone." He pulled out an envelope for me. My name, Sariyah Brooke Lee, was written smack dab in the middle.

I furrowed my eyebrows, opening the letter. "This is a power of attorney? For what?"

We locked eyes for a moment. "Baby girl, he left you the company." My jaw dropped, my breath hitched, and I just stared at the paper in my hands. "I've read and reread it all twenty times over. It states that once he succumbs to his illness, you will be the sole proprietor of Yoo Enterprises. The entire company. The offices in Compton, Seoul, France, and Japan are all yours. Not the CFO, COO, or the CCO, you're the Chief Executive Officer and President of Yoo Enterprises." I couldn't believe this... I had just graduated. Could I handle that? "Kihyun wanted me to be the first person to tell you." My stepfather, my best friend... his graduation gift to me was the whole fucking company. I don't know if anyone could ever top that one...

I got my father out of the shower, making sure he was actually getting dressed. "Remember the first year you took me school shopping?"

A smile creeped onto his face. "Yeah," Dad chuckled. "It was a struggle. I couldn't get you the Lisa Frank notebook you wanted, but I got you a ton of Lisa Frank stickers to put on it." I smiled softly.

"Wanna go get Eli ready?" He nodded, heading to his bedroom to wake him up. My father needed Elijah and me. I just wished I wasn't so busy that I couldn't be around often. I traveled so much that Elijah was just better off being with him. They needed each other. But I've been missing out on so much, that even with his heartbreak, I couldn't help but be jealous of my father. I still had a company to run, and I needed to make Kihyun proud.


	2. Bottom.

Everyone has a starting point. And mine had to be my rock bottom. I remember the day I found out about Elijah. It was... a day.

"Nurse Parker, please don't tell my dads," I pleaded. "All you know is that I passed out in class. I need to go to the doctor. Let the doctor tell them." My pregnancy test had fallen out of my bag when Aria, my best friend, carried it in. She hadn't turned around fast enough, Parker had already taken it and put it in her pocket.

She just sighed softly. "I don't want to say I'm obligated to tell them, because I'm not. But they're going to have to come get you and it's bound to come out, Sariyah." Parker was my best friend in school. Parker, Galipeau, and Reyes were all my most trusted adult figures. "Do you know who the father is?" She asked. I did. And he was never going to know. He was long gone.

I wasn't a teenage hoe. I didn't sleep with every athletic team in school. I just fell in with the wrong crowd. The crowd of kids who had grown up too fast. My boyfriend, Anthony, he had been hanging around a couple of his friends. They owed someone money. You can guess what happened. They shot up his friend's house, killing everyone inside. That happened a couple weeks before I found out I was pregnant. 

"He's dead, Parker..." I shrugged. "Just please don't tell my dads."

Parker picked up the phone, dialing the house. She decided to put it on speaker. "Hello?" Kihyun answered. I felt shame wash over me.

"Is this Kihyun?" Nurse Parker smiled softly. "This is Ashlynn Parker calling from the nurse's office at Eldridge High. I'm here with Sariyah. She had a fainting spell in class, I want to advise that you bring her home and get her an appointment with her primary care physician."

The line fell silent. "Minhyuk isn't here right now, may I speak to her?" Nurse Parker waved me over. 

I trudged over to the phone. "Hey, Ki." I sighed softly.

"You bought a new box of products last month and you have yet to open them. You used to love garlic roasted chicken and the last time you had it, you threw up. You come home and sleep. And now? You fainted in class?" I confirmed that for him, tears coming to my eyes. "Sariyah. I'm not going to be mad. And I'll help you tell Minhyuk. But you need to be honest with me right now." He took a deep breath before asking me. "Are you pregnant?"

I bit my lip, starting to cry harder. "Yeah," I whimpered. "Yeah, I'm pregnant." And just like that, one dad knew my secret.

When my father found out, Kihyun had to calm him down for 30 minutes. "You are 17, Sariyah. You're younger than I was when I had you! What did we teach you about condoms?"

I was beyond frustrated. When my dad got mad, he tended to talk to me like I was stupid. "I’m not fucking dumb, Daddy. I know about condoms! I never slept with Anthony without one!” He was offended I cursed at him and I knew it.

“Hey, Ri...” Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “I know you’re upset but let’s be respectful. Both of you.” He turned to Dad really quickly. “She’s almost grown. We told her about safe sex and we don’t want what’s happening to me, Kyun, and Wonho to happen to her. She’s a smart young lady. And it’s not like she went and got pregnant by a deadbeat.”

That’s when my father said the one thing that could’ve hurt me more in that moment than if he’d told me to get the fuck out of the house. “How much more deadbeat can you get than dead?” He didn’t even bat an eyelash at what he’d just said to me.

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun snapped. The tears in my eyes multiplied by the thousands as I rushed outside. He could’ve berated me in any other way than to throw my dead boyfriend, and best friend, in my face. I hadn’t yet gotten my license so it wasn’t like I could just up and leave. And Kihyun knew that. I knew he followed me out of the house. “Riyah, come here.” I wasted no time to run into his arms, crying incessantly.

That hurt on so many levels and to this day, it still hurts. “Ki, take me anywhere. Please? I-I need to go. I don’t care where.”

Kihyun and I got in the car and drove around for half an hour before we stopped. He had me close my eyes and just feel the movement of the car. “Open up, love dove.” All of his nicknames for me gave me a sense of peace when I was hurting. And when I opened my eyes, I saw SECTION 7 in bold letters in front of me and a beautiful plot of land.

“What?” I asked softly. “Why are we here?” Kihyun got out of the car, signaling that it was time for me to get out too.

He lead me to the back edge of the land. “Do you want to tell him?” He asked, offering me Anthony’s headstone.

I kneeled down off to the side, looking at his name. The dirt still hadn’t been settled, shown by the flag in front. “Hi babe,” I sniffled, laying my head on the marble plaque. “I found out something the other day. I’m pregnant. I hope now that you know, you’ll be taking care of them with me for the next nine months... you would’ve been a great father. You were so great with Hope. She loved her Tony. I loved my Tony too. I love my Tony. I love you... I miss you. I should’ve asked you to study with me that day. I don’t care if I didn’t actually study. Maybe you wouldn’t have been at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

It took me a second to get myself together to leave. But I needed Kihyun to do that for me. “The way Minhyuk approached you was all out of emotion and he doesn’t think when he’s emotional. I’m sorry that he went there and I’ll speak with him when we get home. I want you to get inside and just go take a bath. Don’t worry your pretty little head about anything else tonight. He knows, I know, you’ll have a roof over your head and we’ll have the conversations that need to happen in plenty of time.”

It’s hard to believe that was about six years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday. Me, Uncle Jooheon, my father, and Elijah were all out shopping for school supplies. Dad was letting Elijah lead him through the store with the list for kindergarten. “How is he today?” Jooheon asked as we both followed about three aisles behind, checking our phones. Work never stopped for us, unfortunately.

“It took a while to get him up and into the shower, but he realized that we were going for Elijah. He snaps back quickly for him.” So many meetings I needed to set up for the next few weeks. Not even days, weeks.

Jooheon sighed a bit. “I just fucking mixed the track there’s literally nothing wrong with it.” His job had to be more demanding, honestly. I had routines, he had to always change something up for his line of work. “Anyway, he’s been like that since you were little. He used to let everything get to him and he wouldn’t be able to get to you, but that changed really quickly.” I nodded a bit, watching him with his grandson. I honestly never knew much about the life he had before Kihyun. I wanted to know but he shut down. He wears a mask and I needed him to take it off.


	3. Fall.

After Kihyun, Dad, and I all went school shopping, Kihyun would take us out to eat. We'd talk about what I was excited for, what I wasn't excited for and just spend good time together. We did it all the way up to my final year in college. It was the last dinner we had like that too. One dinner at the beginning of the year and one at the end of the year. Kihyun was far too weak to make the one at the end of my school journey.

"Elijah," my dad smiled. Boy, he didn't look good even when he was faking his smile. "What's one thing you're excited to see when school starts?" 

My son thought for a second, taking a sip of his sprite. "Friends! Lots and lots of friends! I love everyone." He threw his hands up, reminding me of childhood innocence. I wanted to cherish this moment. I knew once middle school hit for him, it would be a different tune being sung. He was my mini me so it would be bound to happen. 

Kihyun was huge on getting me to talk. Dad would back away and say that if I wanted to talk about it, I would. But there was something about the way Kihyun would weasel the information out of you that wasn't abrasively invasive, making you want to tell him everything. Reverse psychology or a mindfuck, I don't know. You be the judge. 

"Riyah, are you ready to be your school's ambassador?" Kihyun asked, smiling widely.

I shrugged. "I'm just a mascot, basically." If I was looking up at my parents, I would see two reactions. My father's immediate concern and Kihyun stone cold scheming face.

My father started his investigation. "You're a representative! You'll be showing our community what it's like to be a Tiger! You can't tell me you're not ready for that?" I shrugged a bit, not caring to eat today. Middle school was the time where everything changed for me. 

"I remember these days," Kihyun sighed, setting his fork down. "When I was your age, there was a lot going on in my mind. Friends, fitting in, puberty."

I grimaced, pushing my plate away. "Why are we talking about puberty at a dinner, Ki?" He went silent, giving me the look that told me I should get at least one thing off my chest. "I'm just not happy, with anything... I don't have friends, I don't have any social life. Last year, the bullying was bad and I'm just as anxious about it as I was during school and I'm just sick of it." I sighed, glad to get it off my chest.

"When we get home, let's all have a talk. Okay?" Dad didn't catch on, which surprised me. But I did. I knew what was coming. I just nodded, taking a few bites of my meal.

Getting home, it was another anxiety fest of what was to come. The reactions, the anger or general upset. I wasn't ready. "Why are we having a talk again?" Dad asked, sitting on the chair adjacent to our couch. 

Ki looked at him and quickly realized that my dad was a blonde inside half the time. "Riyah, take your jacket off. You've had it on all day, you've been sweating like crazy because it's 90 degrees outside." I didn't want to.

"You can't make me," I shrugged, not allowing him to get to me. Not this time.

Dad furrowed his eyebrows in my direction. "Hey," he said sternly. "What are you hiding from us? You can tell us anything." I knew I could... but there's just a few things I can't. Not when it'll break their hearts.

Before I knew it, Ki was headed upstairs to my room. "Hey, don't go in my room okay?! You're not my fucking father." I was panicking, I didn't mean to curse at him.

It may have been one of the only times that Kihyun and I had a falling out. "Don't use that tone or language with me. I still pay bills around here. I may not be blood but I am your parent and I will ground you, do not even play that with me. Min, she's not hiding anything from me. I can bet you $100 that when I go upstairs in her room, I'll find something taped in her diary. I know when something's not right with our kid."

My dad was catching on, he figured it out when I snapped at Kihyun. "Sariyah Brooke, take off your jacket or let Kihyun go upstairs. Pick one." I conceded, taking my jacket off. Kihyun came back downstairs so we could have this conversation together.

"Now," Ki said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "There's two things I've noticed. Firstly, you're self harming. This is the first truly hot day that we've been outside. I know that you're a cold person, so I didn't challenge it all summer. But now I need to know. How long have you been doing this?" I wasn't even sure.

I just shrugged. "I just started. It was a few, then it was a few more. And then the early mornings were spent cutting and the sleeping in late was being exhausted from the adrenaline." That's all I had.

Kihyun nodded and then took my hand. "Can you be really honest with me?" I nodded, waiting for his question. "We're not including today. When's the last time you ate?"

That, I did know. "Some time on Saturday." Today was Sunday, that's not that bad. "Last week." Okay, that's bad.

"Do you want to know how I noticed?" Kihyun asked, reaching for my hand. I took it and looked up at him, waiting for his big brain moment. "You're pale, sweating, you have trouble standing, you always run the bathtub after dinner, and you barely touch your food when it's given to you." I guess it was obvious. I spent so much time trying to hide my cutting that I didn't hide my hatred for eating.

My dad sighed softly. "Baby girl, do you know how beautiful you are? How beautiful, perfect, loved, wanted you are?"

I shrugged, starting to laugh sarcastically. "You don't ever have to tell me how wanted I am." Obviously, that was a red flag but I didn't want to talk about it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dad asked. I just shrugged. "You'll talk about it when you're ready?" I nodded, of course I would. "Promise?"

I shrugged. "If I promise, will you please get off my back?" I didn't want to keep talking about it. "I'll stop the self harm, I'll start eating. Whatever, it'll be whatever." That wasn't good enough for my dads.

Later that night, Kihyun got me to open up to him. "There was a guy I really liked and we got partnered up for a home ec assignment. That robot baby? Anyway, a few of those times I went home with him after school, his mom would have to go to work. And it was just me and him. There wasn't anything I could've done to get away until I called you guys and said I was ready to go home." Kihyun was beyond pissed off but not at me. "So, you guys don't ever have to remind me how wanted I am. Apparently, I'm so wanted that I don't get a say in who gets to have me."

Kihyun sighed softly. "Is this why you've been self harming?" I nodded a bit.

"He didn't give me a say in what happened to my body. But now I do have a say in what happens to my body." If I wanted to fucking destroy it, I would.

There was a silence that filled my room for a little bit. "Sariyah... what is his name?" He... he changed when he asked that question. I wasn't old enough for them to tell me everything about how they met, but I knew he was sick. 

"No, Kihyun. You don't need to know that," I sighed.

He shook his head. "Sariyah, I'm not gonna hurt him, even if I want to. I want to help you. That home ec assignment was in the spring, I want to get you help before it's too late." I sighed a bit, telling him the name of the kid who literally made my life hell. 

Before the end of the night was over, I told my parents everything. The assault, the self harm, the starving, the suicide note taped behind my headboard. And my dad finally told me about my mom shortly after. "You have your mother's... everything. Her smile, her eyes, her heart, her personality, everything. Right down to your beautiful dimples. And you even have some of her struggles. There was never a right time to tell you these things, but you were born earlier than we expected. You had a lot of health issues growing up."

I nodded softly. "I don't forget the hospitals. The tests, the pneumonia." I sighed a bit, trying to hold back tears.

"I... I don't know how to say this, Ki." My dad started crying a bit. I told him he could just tell me straight. "Your mother suffered postpartum depression. She stopped eating well, she stopped sleeping, she started hurting herself. We got into fights, more so her yelling at me and getting all her anger out. She never felt like a good mom because she didn't carry you to term." Dad took a pause before laying the final fact out there for me. "Sariyah, your mother took her life. I know you knew she was gone and I know you'd rather imagine anything else. But she took her life and this isn't what you're supposed to tell someone who's suicidal. But I need you to live for me. Don't you know how much I love you and how devastated I would be to lose you? If you don't, what can I do to show it? I can't lose you, you're the one person in the world I would do anything for and if I don't have you here, I have no reason to be here. Let us help you. We'll talk to the school, we'll get you help that you need. We'll get through this together, baby girl. I swear to you."

Looking back, talking to my parents and learning about my mother were the best things to happen to me. We got that kid suspended and sent to juvie even. Once I got into therapy, it made dealing with everything easier. Not only was I avoiding eating, whenever I ate, it wasn't healthy. My dads and I came up with ideas for boxed lunches and Kihyun taught me to cook. I owe most of the person I am today to the two of them.

My father was my rock growing up. And looking at him now breaks my fucking heart. He can't function. Kihyun took up half of his heart and I took up the other. Elijah loved his Papa though, and his Papa loved him. 

Jooheon knew who my father used to be, and it was like I had a friend to put together different versions of my dad to remember. Whenever we could spend time together to detox, we would. Oh, how we loved to spend time together...


	4. Scandal.

"Are you sure you're okay to take Elijah home?" I asked as my dad picked my sleeping baby boy out of my arms.

Dad nodded, "I can pull it together long enough to take care of him. I'll see you guys later." I smiled as they got into their Uber and headed home.

Jooheon smiled, leading me to his car. "It's been a while, I'm sorry we have to go to my studio."

I shrugged softly as I got into the front seat. "You know that's my favorite spot. I love when you turn on a song you're not really fond of and I fuck it up by leaning against the sliders." Yeah... yeah it's that type of thing.

I can't even remember how this started. I think I was having a huge meltdown. I was close to having to file for bankruptcy, my father was spouting off before losing his will to speak, Elijah hated me. On top of that, I never felt pretty enough for anyone. Jooheon? His sob story was worse. He was with Wonho until Wonho decided to up and leave him. He's been tested every three months to make sure he's still clean. One day he was told that he needed to scrap his whole album and redo it within a week. That's how we ended up spending time together.

Getting to Jooheon's studio was only the beginning. Once that door closed, we turned off the work personalities we had going for us. "We haven't done this in so long," Jooheon smiled, pinning me against the door.

I nodded hurriedly as I took off my shirt, discarding it over into the corner of the room. "Months," I giggled.

For some reason, Jooheon was slower today. "Wait," he sighed, pulling away from me. "Doesn't this feel some type of wrong?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What feels wrong about it?" The only thing that felt wrong to me was that we didn't get as much time together as we'd like.

"You're 23, I'm 40. I was graduating high school by the time you were born. I'm your father's best friend, I'm like your uncle? There's so much wrong about this." I didn't realize he felt like that. "Every time I go back to work, I feel guilty. Can you imagine what Minhyuk would do if he found out about us?"

I shrugged slightly. "I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions. And my decisions can't be surrounded by worrying about what my father thinks." That came out harshly, but I didn't care in the moment. I needed to just not think and Jooheon was making that hard to do.

"You're also a woman I watched grow up." He made this sound worse than it was. "I don't know, I just feel weird."

I shrugged softly, shifting away to go sit on his couch. "Why feel weird about something that's just sex. Nothing more, nothing less?" Jooheon chuckled softly. I guess that snapped him out of his weird, moral high ground mood.

He came and sat down next to me. "God, you're so cutthroat. It's insanely hot." I smiled, finally winning.

"I'm a businesswoman, babe. I have to be cutthroat." I made my move to straddle him, something I knew drove him crazy. "You know all the fragile men who work in the lower offices think this is all a woman's supposed to do."

If there was one thing that attracted Jooheon to me that I knew for sure, (simply because he never let me forget it) it would be the power I held by being the boss of bosses. "And I know you prove them wrong every time you sign their check." He slowly started kissing my neck, finally getting on with the show.

I work under pressure. Thanks to Jooheon, I'm not thinking about the earth shattering orgasm I'm about to have. I'm only thinking about the scandal that's sitting here. If anyone were to find out about this, the first thing they'd think is that my sugar daddy handed me this business. Not my sugar daddy, just my step daddy. But that's besides the point. That's not even the scandal worth thinking about. Jooheon was right... would my father be able to handle that and understand?

One thing that's been a constant since Kihyun died was my father's anxiety. He called me every hour on the hour during my midterms senior year of college. Anything that slightly went wrong, he melted into a mess. He would cry and scream and his bedroom had so many holes in his walls before we moved. I made sure his bedroom was built to have virtually indestructible walls. If he were to find out about what Jooheon and I do in his studio, I think he would really send himself into a stroke. 

Usually after sex, we get dressed and get some food. I put on my clothes and just sat on his couch, deep in thought. "What's wrong?" Jooheon asked as he was putting on his coat. "Are you not hungry since we ate earlier? We can just hang out here. Or go down and grab a sweet snack."

I shook my head. "We've been doing this for six months now... we'd meet up in other cities just to hook up. What's gonna happen with my dad if he finds out? Would it be better to tell him? Or just stop and let this little affair secret go to the grave with us." Jooheon came back to me and held my head in his hands.

"You're spiraling," he mumbled softly. "Now, you were talking a big game about how it didn't matter. What happened?"

I shrugged, tears coming to my eyes. "It'd be different if we loved each other. He would be able to understand love. I mean, he should. He fell in love with his pimp. But just sex? He went crazy when he found out I was pregnant with Elijah. More because I was having sex." I didn't want my dad in my sex life, but you don't just sleep with your dad's best friend over and over and over again. It's an level of betrayal... I just didn't know which level it would be to him.

Jooheon nodded, wiping my tears. "Should this be the last time? The last time we see each other like this?" I shook my head.

"I mean... not that time because I didn't enjoy myself like I usually do. I was stuck in my head the entire time, I'm not even sure how long we went." I didn't want that lackluster performance to be the last one.

It was silent for a bit before either of us spoke up again. "When do you leave town again?" Jooheon asked softly.

I looked at my calendar. "I leave the day after tomorrow. Small, two day visit, but still." I sighed a bit, exhausted. I wouldn't even be able to see my son's first day of school.

"Tomorrow night," Jooheon nodded. "Tomorrow night will be the last time. No more after that. We'll take it to the grave with us." 

I could accept that. "I should probably get home. Make sure my dad's okay. He hasn't called and that concerns me." Jooheon agreed and he drove me home.

I got to my house and quickly made it to the porch, unlocking the door. "Hey, Riyah," my dad smiled softly. "Just got Elijah to sleep. I put him to sleep the same way that used to get you to sleep."

I smiled back at him. "Patting my back and then rubbing it afterward?" He nodded, his small smile widening. It fell as quickly as it appeared.

"Kihyun came up with that," he sighed. It was good to see him smile though. "I miss him so much..." 

I held his hand as he started to cry. "I know, Dad. I miss him too." Dad needed to get back to his schedule, before he spiraled too much.

He sniffled, trying to hold back tears. "Do you miss Anthony?" I nodded. Of course I did. We didn't break up like a typical high school couple. He just died before something like that happened. So I was still madly in love with him by that time. "How did you do it? I know you were young and you could adapt and maybe you hadn't had a lot of life changing memories with him. But how did you do it, Sariyah? How did you get through losing him?" Part of this question pissed me off.

I got through it with Kihyun's help. My dad was still so mad that I had even gotten pregnant. I got through it because of Kihyun, not my father. I could tell him that if I wanted to break his spirit. But I didn't. "I learned that he was better off dead than living in the world we're living in right now. Kihyun's at peace now." My dad let his tears go.

"I miss him, I don't care that he's at peace, I'm not at peace!" I shushed him, hugging him tightly. 

He wrapped his arms around mine, trying to stop crying. "Medicine and bath?" Dad nodded as he kept crying. "Come on, let's go." I helped him stand up and walk to his bedroom. As I started a bath for him, I unlocked the cabinet to give him his medicine. His bedroom and bathroom were constructed to be a place he couldn't easily hurt himself. I knew it wasn't enough though. He needed someone to watch him while I was gone. It just fucking sucks that the best person who could do this would have been Kihyun. Tomorrow, I planned on calling around for people who could help me. The last thing I wanted to do was have my father committed. However, at this rate? That may be the only option I'd have left.


End file.
